Pirates or Heros?
by jessalynnriedesel
Summary: Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna are stuck on a slave ship. When a band of pirates rescue them what will happen? First fan fiction don't expect to much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this my first fan fiction so i hope you all like it. Please review! All character rights go to Rick Riordan. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Prologue **_

** My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm a slave on the S.S Octavian. Master Octavian is a rich, selfish, and cruel, master. He flogs the young girls and hangs the older ones. No one is safe one this stinkin ship not me, not the other girls, not even the sailors are safe. The only person I think is truly safe is the captain but only because he's the only who can sail the ship. I thought this would be my life rotting on this stupid hunk of junk. Until one day my life changed and it's all because of a piece of bread.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the prologue was so short my next chapters will be longer I promise.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**When I was seven years old I ran away from home. I don't know why I did I guess I felt unloved. Compared to the situation right now I wish I could back to that moment when I left. My life would be so much easier right now. As I'm thinking I hear a sharp crack and soon after that a high pitched scream resonates through the air. I look up quickly to see who the unlucky girl was. I gasped when I realized it was Piper who screamed. I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I silently crawled to Piper's side. She was bleeding all over the deck. Master Octavian stood over her whip in hand. I quickly stood and said "Master Octavian may I take Piper down to our sleeping quarters." I expect him to say no but to my surprise he says yes. I quickly lift Piper to carry her to my quarters but he stops me and says " but this lazy girl gets no food or drink for the rest of the week." I feel the blood drain from my face I look down at Piper she's already so weak and sickly. She can't afford a whole week of nothing but I know that there is no arguing with Master Octavian. So I hurry down to the sleeping quarters. Reyna and Hazel are already there waiting for me with water and healing salve. I give them a slight smile we four girls have been together for as long as I can remember. We protect each other and we look out for each other. There is nothing I would not do for them. I get lost in my thoughts but Reyna quickly snaps me out of it. Together we lift Piper on to the bed I gingerly peel back her shirt Hazel cringes at the sight. I don't blame her it's a ghastly sight. We get to work cleaning and dressing Piper's wound. I tell them what Master Octavian said how Piper could have nothing to eat or drink for a whole week. I looked at Reyna I she hides her emotions so well but after all this time I can tell when she's upset. We all know that Piper is to weak to make it but I have a plan. Before I was captured and taken here I was a thief. After I ran away two kids found me wandering in an alleyway they taught me how to pickpocket I learned quickly so I could survive. I can't tell Hazel or Reyna they'll never agree...**

**Percy's POV**

**My name is Percy Jackson I'm a demi-god half human and half mortal. More specifically I am a son of Poseidon master of the seas. My friends Nico, Jason Frank, and Leo are on a quest to find other demi-gods. We are part of a large chain of people we rescue demi-gods who are in danger. Our "Squadron' deals mostly with demi-gods on slave ships. We usually free the mortals too but it's not always possible. Right now we've got our eye on a rather large ship Nico tells me that there our five demi-gods on that ship. We don't know the specifics but one thing is for sure we have to get them out and if all goes as planned we will be able to get them out by tomorrow.**

**That is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the reviews. First of all I will make the chapters longer. Second of all there will be definite pairings Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, and Rico. Plus I am creating a character for Leo but I need a name I would like some help thinking of one. :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm the worst Percy Jackson fan ever I forgot Calypso! So the last pairing will be Cleo. Also the chapters will be longer especially after I get the guys into the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

** I look over at Piper and smile. We've been forever there is nothing I would not do for her. Which is why I have to be a thief again. I check to make sure Reyna and Hazel are asleep then I slip through door. I must be an idiot. After all this time I'm back to my old habits even though this isn't for me anymore this is for Piper. Still if I get caught I'll be lucky to live past tomorrow. I have to try though if I don't then Piper... let's just say that Piper**** is getting weaker by the minute. I finally reach the deck, the cool night air fans my face. I look around for the night patrol, but I see no one which is strange. I sneak over to Master Octavian's cabin I reach for the handle and turn it's locked. One locked door isn't going to stop me. I take my "tools" out of my back pocket. I unlock the door it was a simple lock. I survey the room looking for the fridge I spot it in the back along with several piles of junk. I tried to sneak over there but all of a sudden the ship began to rock. I start to panic could it be a storm? It can't be a storm I was just out there. I didn't see any signs of a storm, but just in case I better get out of here. I sneak back towards the door. I reach for the handle but, someone opens the door. Master Octavian stands there looking around the room. I pray that he somehow doesn't see me. I have no such luck he walks over and grabs me by my hair. "What were you doing in my cabin?" he asks. "I uh." My brain races to come up with a satisfactory answer I have none. He doesn't give me any time to answer anyways he just drags out the door. I look up at the sky and gasp the sky is in full turmoil clouds cover the sky and lightning flashes across the heavens. Master Octavian drags me to the edge of the ship he lifts me over the edge and lets go. I looked down at the sea and screamed. I close my eyes waiting for death to come.**

**Percy's POV**

**I sigh we've been here forever trying to think of a plan to rescue the five demi-gods. "I thought we already had a plan Nico tell me again why it won't work." I say trying very hard not to shout at him. "For the last time Percy the ship is much to large to do a quick extraction plan we need a huge distraction. Tell me when you've thought of a plan." I hate it when Nico's right. I slump back in my seat and say "Well does anyone have an idea for a distraction?" I see Leo raise his hand and I sigh "No Leo we are not going to blow the ship up." Leo quickly puts his hand down. Suddenly a Frank says "Why don't you and Jason work together to create a storm?" I look at Nico and he shrugs "It could work I guess." I want to jump for joy finally a plan, well sort of a plan anyways we still have to get the details sorted out. I mentally prepare myself for the next few hours of planning.**

2 Hours later

**I stand at the ship's side finally we're ready hopefully It'll be a quick extraction no monsters or psychotic humans stuff like that but I've always had the worst luck so we'll see what happens. I look up at Jason and give him the sign that I'm ready he quickly does the same then we get started. I dive down in the ocean gathering the water bending it to my will. Then I let it loose in a flurry of waves I then sent a message to all the sea life to stay the heck away unless they wanted to become sushi. Everything was going fine until I saw someone dangling another person from the side of the ship. My stomach sank when the person let go. Without thinking I used the force of the sea to propel myself out of the water somehow I was able to get all the way to the ship's deck without killing myself. i stand up and survey the scene around me I do not like what I see. There are monsters everywhere. "Great just what I need fifty monsters and one sword, could be worse." I mutter snatching Riptide from my pocket and turning it to sword form.**

**So what do you think so far? Sorry it so long to update I've been busy. Plus this all off the top of my head I'm making it up as I go along. Anyways please review. **


End file.
